This invention relates to recessed lighting fixtures.
A typical recessed lighting fixture includes a frame, a reflector, a junction box and structure for attaching the frame to the ceiling. The frame includes an opening through which the reflector is inserted to direct light to an area below the lighting fixture. The reflector may be, for example, a wall-wash reflector or a down-wash reflector.
The wall-wash reflector directs the light down at an angle away from the lighting fixture. The down-wash reflector directs the light down from the lighting fixture. Different mechanisms can be used to retain the reflector in the frame. For example, the reflector may have an opening with a circumference that is larger than the opening in the frame. In such a configuration, the reflector sits on the top surface of the frame and surrounds the opening.
The junction box is an enclosure mounted on the frame that functions as a receptacle for joining the wires from an electrical power source and a lamp socket in the reflector. The junction box has walls with pry-out plates to receive the wires. The frame may be mounted to the ceiling using known techniques. For example, the frame may include a barbed insert that can be nailed into a wooden beam in the ceiling.
In one general aspect, a recessed lighting fixture includes a frame and a reflector. The frame includes an aperture and at least one mount. The reflector includes at least one torsion spring configured to be received in the mount when the reflector is mounted to the frame.
The recessed lighting fixture may include one or more of the following features. For example, the recessed lighting fixture may include a metal band having a first end mounted to the reflector and a second end mounted to the torsion spring. The torsion spring may have a pair of opposing arms, the mount may include a slotted channel, and mounting the reflector to the frame may include inserting the opposing arms into the slotted channel.
The frame may include two mounts and the reflector may include two torsion springs. The two mounts may be separated around a circumference of the aperture in a first direction that differs from a distance in a second direction (i.e., by an angle of other than 180xc2x0). The two torsion springs may be separated in the same way. The first distance may define an angle of approximately 140xc2x0 to 160xc2x0 or, more particularly, the first distance may define an angle of approximately 150xc2x0.
The aperture may have a noncircular opening. The aperture may include one or more (e.g., four) lobes. The aperture may be further configured to receive an ellipsoidal reflector or a round reflector.
The recessed lighting fixture may include a lip that protrudes perpendicularly below the aperture and encircles the circumference of the aperture. The frame of the recessed lighting fixture may further include a pair of hanger bar mounts and a pair of hanger bar brackets slidably attached to the hanger bar mounts. Each hanger bar mount may include a slot and each hanger bar bracket may include at least one tab configured to slide in the slot. Each hanger bar bracket may further include a threaded channel. Attaching the hanger bar bracket to the hanger bar mount may include passing a threaded screw through the slot and threading the screw in the threaded channel.
Each hanger bar mount may include at least one tab configured to limit vertical movement of the attached hanger bar bracket. The hanger bar brackets may have a round wall configured to be flush with a round mounting conduit and a horizontal wall configured to be flush with an L-shaped hanger bar. The hanger bar mount may include a first series of openings on a first side of the slot and a second series of openings on a second side of the slot. The first series of openings may be vertically offset from the second series of openings.
The recessed lighting fixture may further include a junction box that includes a plate having at least one edge having a slot cut into the edge. The junction box may also include a retaining spring mounted on the plate and having a retaining portion and an outer edge. The retaining portion may extend into the slot such that the outer edge is substantially flush with the edge of the plate. The retaining portion may be a bend of the retaining spring that extends through the slot in the plate.
In another general aspect, a recessed lighting fixture includes a frame and a reflector. The frame includes an aperture and a pair of mounts separated around a circumference of the aperture in a first direction that differs from a distance in a second direction (i.e., by an angle of other than 180xc2x0). The reflector includes a pair of torsion springs separated around a circumference of the reflector in the same way. The reflector is configured to be received in the mount when the reflector is mounted to the frame. The aperture may be a noncircular opening.
In another general aspect, a lighting fixture is installed by providing a frame including an aperture and at least one mount, providing a reflector including at least one torsion spring configured to be received in the mount when the reflector is mounted to the frame, and mounting the reflector to the frame.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. For example, the torsion spring may include a pair of opposing arms, the mount may include a slotted channel, and mounting the reflector to the frame may include inserting the opposing arms into the slotted channel. The frame may include two mounts that are separated around a circumference of the aperture in a first direction that differs from a distance in a second direction, and the torsion springs may be separated in the same way.
The frame may be mounted to a hanger bar. In particular, the frame may include a pair of hanger bar mounts and a pair of hanger bar brackets slidably attached to the hanger bar mounts to define a mounting volume configured to receive the hanger bar when the frame is mounted to the hanger bar. Each hanger bar mount may include a slot and each hanger bar bracket may include at least one tab configured to slide in the slot. Attaching the hanger bar brackets to the hanger bar mounts may include inserting the tabs in the slots. Each hanger bar bracket may further include a threaded channel, and attaching the hanger bar bracket to the hanger bar mount may further include passing a threaded screw through the slot and threading the screw into the threaded channel.
In another general aspect, a junction box includes a retaining spring and a plate having at least one edge having a slot cut into the edge. The retaining spring is mounted on the plate and includes a retaining portion and an outer edge. The retaining portion extends into the slot and the outer edge is substantially flush with the edge of the plate.
The recessed lighting fixture provides numerous advantages. For example, the same frame can be used for at least three lamps types: incandescent, metal halide, and fluorescent. The noncircular aperture in the frame will accept existing or new finishing sections. Torsion springs mounted on the reflector eliminate cumbersome fasteners and provide for easy installation of the reflector in the frame. The torsion springs and their mounts on the frame are keyed at the same angle, such as 150xc2x0, to ensure against mis-installation of the reflector in the frame. A junction box spring is recessed over the junction box, rather than protruding beyond the junction box, so that the junction box spring can accommodate a variety of ballasts and transformers mounted to the junction box.
The recessed lighting fixture also includes a mounting system that provides numerous benefits to the installer. For example, the hanger bar brackets are attached to the hanger bar mounts such that they are self-aligning and self-centering. Each hanger bar mount includes a stop in a predetermined position so that a hanger bar bracket can be assembled at the factory with the bracket against the stop. With the bracket against the stop, a hanger bar or mounting conduit can be installed in the recessed lighting fixture without adjusting the mounting position of the hanger bar bracket. If the vertical position of the frame must be adjusted, the hanger bar bracket can be vertically adjusted while viewing its position through openings in the hanger bar mounts. In this manner, the position of the frame relative to both hanger bar brackets can be set so that they are at the same height. The openings may be configured such that two columns of openings are vertically offset to permit finer control of the positioning. The shape of the hanger bar brackets allows use of round mounting conduits and mounting bars, as well as L-shaped bars.